The present invention relates generally to paperboard carriers for articles such as beverage bottles. More particularly, it relates to a basket-style carrier in which the handle is reinforced to help prevent tearing of the carrier when lifted and/or carried.
One traditional paperboard carrier for articles such as beverage bottles is the basket-style carrier. An example of such a carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,009. The carrier includes side, end and bottom walls, and is typically used with articles grouped in two rows. Located between the two rows is a medial panel which connects the end walls and includes an opening to provide a handle by which the basket may be carried. In its usual form, this carrier also includes partition panels extending between the medial panel and the side walls, to define individual cells into which the articles may be placed.
Great stress can be placed upon the paperboard comprising the carrier when a loaded carrier is lifted and/or carried, This can result in tearing of the carrier and its possible failure. As a result, a number of techniques for handle reinforcement have been developed. Examples can be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,847 and 4,187,944.
Ideally, the handle reinforcement structure should not only be effective for its reinforcement purpose, but should also add little to the paperboard requirements for the carrier and should not complicate the carton manufacturing process, Despite the foregoing efforts to develop a carrier with a reinforced handle, a need for such a carrier still exists.